


Into the Dark

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's feeding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> In which Batman is a vampire.

Dick’s fingers push Bruce’s hair back and out of his face before travelling down the side of his jawline and curving around his ears. He bites his own bottom lip before leaning forward and kissing Bruce, fingers still tangling in his hair. Bruce kisses back, tongue pushing into Dick’s mouth and hands squeezing Dick’s ass. Dick groans and grinds his hips forward, hands moving to clench the fabric on the older man’s shoulders. 

Maybe they shouldn’t be doing this in the cave, but it’s three in the morning and neither of them particularly want to move from their space in front of the console. At least, Dick doesn’t, and he has a feeling Bruce doesn’t want him to stop moving in his lap. It feels good—hell, it feels incredible. Dick could get off just on this.

After patrol, sometimes this is necessary. Bruce’s mouth is hot on Dick’s neck, and it’s easy to let go now that they’re out of the costumes and in sweatpants and tanktops. Dick reaches down, touches Bruce’s chest. “I want you—” 

Bruce sucks hard on Dick’s neck, and Dick shivers when he feels the graze of fangs. “Can I—”

Dick smiles, closes his eyes and tilts his head back to give Bruce a better access point. “Do it.” 

It feels like a pinch before the euphoria hits, and Dick feels like crying as Bruce sucks on his neck because it feels so good. Bruce’s tongue laps at his skin before he’s done drinking, and when he comes back up to kiss Dick, the younger man can taste the blood in his mouth. “Are you alright?”

"Never better."


End file.
